The instant invention relates to apparatus for hanging and supporting garments and more particularly to an apparatus of a type commonly referred to as a closet extender which is operative for increasing the capacity of a clothes closet.
While various types of apparatus have been heretofore available for supporting clothes hangers and the like in clothes closets, they have generally been less than entirely effective for optimizing the use of all available closet space. More specifically, while various types of closet extenders have been heretofore available for supporting garments in downwardly spaced relation to closet poles, the heretofore available devices of this type have generally lacked sufficient adjustability to make them versatile and adaptable for a wide variety of applications. In this regard, the heretofore available closet extenders have generally comprised a pair of elongated frame members which are securable to a closet pole so that they extend downwardly therefrom and an elongated support member which is secured to the lower ends of the frame member and operative for supporting a plurality of clothes hangers. Closet extenders of this type have generally been adapted for supporting clothes hangers in downwardly spaced relation to closet poles so that two vertically spaced rows of garments can be accommodated in closets. However, since the support members of closet extenders of this type have generally not been adjustably securable to the frame members thereof, the heretofore available closet extenders have generally not been adjustable to adapt them to fit in closets of various different sizes and configurations or to adapt them for use in connection with garments of various different types and sizes.
The instant invention provides an effective and versatile closet extender which is adapted to be adjusted for use in various different applications. Specifically, the closet extender of the instant invention comprises spaced, first and second elongated vertical frame members which are adapted to be suspended from a substantially horizontal closet pole and an elongated horizontal support member which is adjustably securable to the frame members at various different locations wherein it extends between the frame members in downwardly spaced relation to the closet pole. The support member is adapted for suspending a plurality of clothes hangers therefrom and it preferably comprises a pair of vertically spaced substantially parallel, rigid, horizontal support wire elements and a plurality of spaced, substantially parallel transverse support wire elements which extend between the horizontal support wire elements. The frame members preferrably comprise hook elements at the upper ends thereof which are receivable on a closet pole for suspending the frame members therefrom and the frame members preferably each further comprise a pair of spaced substantially parallel, rigid, longitudinal frame wire elements and a plurality of spaced substantially parallel, rigid, transverse frame wire elements which extend between the longitudinal frame wire elements thereof. Further, the support member is preferably adapted so that it is adjustably securable to the transverse frame wire elements of the frame members. In one embodiment of the closet extender, the frame members are of unitary construction and in a second embodiment, the frame members each comprise a pair of detachably connectable, longitudinally extending frame member sections. Further, in the second embodiment, each of the frame member sections preferably includes a pair of spaced, substantially parallel, rigid, longitudinal frame member section wire elements and a plurality of spaced, substantially parallel, rigid, transverse frame wire elements and the support member is detachably securable to the transverse frame wire elements of the frame member sections.
For use of the closet extender of the instant invention, the hook elements on the frame members are secured to a closet pole and the support member is secured to the frame members in substantially parallel downwardly spaced relation to the closet pole. In this regard, because the support member is adjustably securable to the frame members, the closet extender can be adapted for supporting different types of garments in various different applications so that it is possible to make the maximum use of all available closet space.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective closet extender which is adjustable for various applications.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective adjustable closet extender comprising a pair of elongated wire frame members and a wire support member which is adjustably securable to the frame members.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.